El amor según París
by Catafora
Summary: Mazuurek quiere llevar a Inaho a esa ciudad del amor que tienen en la Tierra, París.


El amor según París

—El señor Kaizuka no se encuentra hoy en su oficina.

 _¿Otra vez?_

—Puede dejar un mensaje si lo desea, señor….

—Mazuurek. No es necesario

La mujer lo miró un largo rato, probablemente pensando en que lo había visto demasiado durante esos días, pero terminó distrayéndose con el ruido de la televisión. Se alegró de llevar puesta la ropa casual que había comprado en la ciudad en vez de su traje formal de diplomático; habría sido más difícil librarse de los cuchicheos con esa ropa color burdeo. Además, si bien ahora había paz, no podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza de su rango de conde tras haber viajado por la tierra.—El señor Kaizuka ha estado muy ocupado estos días, dicen que consiguió novia.—Agregó la mujer en un susurro.

—¿Es necesario andar divulgando cosas como esas en el trabajo?

La secretaria se enderezó rápidamente y comenzó a teclear con fuerza, en la pantalla vio aparecer letras azarosas, sin sentido.—Mis disculpas, Capitana Magbaredge.

—Coronela, acaba de ser confirmado—una mujer de pelo negro seguía de cerca a la rubia, tenía una sonrisa de orgullo y un pestañeo alegre que combinaba con los pasos saltarines que daba cerca de su superiora. La secretaria parecía que iba a romperse la espalda tratando de mantenerla recta.

—Felicitaciones—Dijo porque por hacer algo. La recién nombrada Coronel hizo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección.

—El conde marciano que Kaizuka Junior liberó sin mi permiso.

—Mis disculpas.

—Kaizuka Junior ya se disculpó lo suficiente.—fue su turno de examinarlo, al parecer.—Es difícil encontrarlo libre, ¿sabes?, tiene sus manos bastante ocupadas. Cualquiera sea el asunto que quieres hablar con él, hazlo directamente.—se acercó al escritorio y se inclinó a anotar algo en un papel, luego se lo entregó. Un número telefónico, que ya tenía.

—Muchas gracias, felicidades otra vez en su ascenso.

—No te hagas muchas esperanza con Kaizuka—ignoró sus palabras y se alejó hasta la puerta, la otra mujer la seguía de cerca, sin mirarlo si quiera.

Pasó un largo rato antes que la secretaria volviera a hablar, luego de un largo bostezo—Dicen que la novia del Oficial Kaizuka es una marciana—soltó un risita—Romántico, ¿no lo cree?.

 **.**

La tierra era tan bella como la había pensado. Y la gente en ella lo era más; tras la guerra hizo lo imposible para volver a ver al terrícola que había depositado toda su confianza en él: Inaho Kaizuka. Preguntando y diciendo su nombre llegó a la sala de espera en un "hospital".

Un hospital que resultó ser una tienda de campaña entre unos escombros. No hubo problema para entrar, tampoco llevaba puesto su atuendo de conde marciano ese día. Después de unas cuantas miradas severas por parte de los compañeros de Inaho, pudo quedarse a solas con él y expresarle correctamente cuan agradecido estaba por abrirle los ojos. Recibió una sonrisa sobria de respuesta y unas palabras llenas de humildad. Para cuando salió de la carpa seguía sin creer que le había arrancado de los labios la promesa de unas cuantas clases sobre ese planeta azul y verde.

Las enseñanzas sobre la tierra vinieron dos semanas después, Inaho lo invitó a su primer café y probó un pastel agridulce, los amó a ambos por igual. El trabajo durante el periodo de pacificación era duro para ambos, pero más para él, que lo habían proclamado un héroe y habían llenado sus brazos de asuntos pendientes.

Comer juntos se hizo una especie de costumbre, una vez a la semana él iba a buscarlo a la oficina con una sonrisa taladrada en las mejillas.

Era extraño y tuvo miedo.

Le dijo que tenía pensado viajar e Inaho mismo le mostró en su tablet las mejores rutas y precios. Se fue a África con un sabor amargo en la boca. No lo contactó durante semanas, aunque sí se compró un teléfono terrícola y seguía con atención las noticias, aunque sí tenía su número, aunque sí quería escuchar su voz y sentir esa rara sensación ansiosa en la yema de sus dedos.

Estaba en París cuando le dijeron que si subía a esa torre de metal junto a la persona que amaba, estarían juntos para siempre. Fue entonces cuando su mirada chocolate y su cabello siempre ordenado aparecieron en su mente y decidió regresar, porque ya no importaba, porque ya no podía aguantar.

 **.**

Cuando se cumplieron dos semanas sin poder contactarlo le escribió un mensaje y recibió una respuesta, corta y precisa, un par de horas después.

 _Comamos donde siempre, mañana a las 16 hrs._

Le costó dormir esa noche.

 **.**

Habló sin parar sobre cada una de las ciudades que visitó, cada persona que le sonrió e intercambió palabras con él sin ningún reparo. Inaho parecía feliz también, ya casi no habían sombras bajo sus pestañas y el uniforme de invierno le sentaba bien. Los colores oscuros que combinaban con su mirada seria y sus movimientos metódicos, la cabeza levemente inclinada en un gesto atento.

—En tu oficina dicen que te conseguiste una novia, que cada vez pasas menos tiempo ahí—soltó una carcajada después de su declaración, una que se fue secando al ver la mueca en el rostro del otro. Porque ahí, _había_ una sonrisa llena de,

de paseos a la torre de París.

—Podrías decir que sí.

La respuesta lo congeló en el asiento. En un movimiento desesperado, llevó su mano hasta la de él para desenterrar de su calor un poco de esperanza; pero Inaho la apartó mucho antes, al parecer lo llamaban. Lo observó con cuidado, cada segundo que pasaba con el teléfono en su oído la comisura de sus labios subía más y más.

—Comprendo.

Cortó, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó del asiento.

—Debo irme, tengo un asunto que atender.

—No hay problema—le respondió sin poder fingir una sonrisa. No importó, cuando pensó en preguntarle cuándo se encontrarían otra vez Inaho ya había salido por la puerta.

 **.**

—¿Me puede repetir qué estamos esperando, señor?

Quiso ignorar las palabras de su chofer para no sentirse culpable o peor aún, estúpido, pero después de unos segundos ya no pudo escapar de esas emociones.

—Yo te daré instrucciones en su momento.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta unos minutos más tarde, cuando vio a Inaho salir del edificio y subirse a una camioneta del ministerio de defensa.

—Por favor, vaya tras ese auto, no lo pierda de vista.

Si el conductor pensó que estaba haciendo algo inmoral, no lo reflejó en su mirada ni en palabra alguna. Solo siguió sus órdenes. De todas maneras, quien más se reprochaba sus actos era él mismo, apretaba sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos y trataba de buscar alguna razón tras sus acciones; no encontró respuesta, solo una ganas inmensas de saber quién era esa persona que llevaba a Inaho hasta las nubes y lo mantenía ahí, arriba donde él no podía alcanzarlo.

Le había preguntado repetidas veces quién era la afortunada, bromeó con él pidiéndole que los presentara. Él le contestaba con sonrisas en la voz (rara vez en el rostro) y respuestas esquivas. Había alcanzado su límite.

Comenzó a preocuparse cuando dejaron atrás la carretera para internarse en un camino rural: los edificios fueron reemplazados con árboles y el concreto, por tierra y piedras. En ese lugar la guerra no había existido, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para admirar la belleza del campo. Cuando el auto que estaban persiguiendo se desvió en un camino, Mazuurek le ordenó al conductor que siguiera de largo para no levantar sospechas, mirando su nuevo reloj terrícola para calcular el tiempo que tardarían en volver.

—Regrese—pidió después de un momento, y el chofer nuevamente hizo caso en silencio hasta que encontraron el desvío y se internaron en él hasta encontrar la camioneta de vidrios polarizados. En la entrada habían dos personas armadas, visiblemente aburridos, parecían conversar.

Su mente era un caos mientras se bajaba del vehículo: agradecía ir formal ese día, con el desgraciado traje borgoña y la blusa blanca, con todas esas condecoraciones de héroe cuyo mérito recaía más bien en la mente bondadosa de Inaho; también se recordó darle alguna recompensa al hombre que había cedido a sus caprichos el día de hoy, pero por sobre todo, estaba muy confundido. ¿Entonces en realidad estaba ocupado con asuntos del trabajo?, ¿esas bromas de la novia eran una especie de metáfora para decir que estaba comprometido con su trabajo?; mientras se acercaba a los guardias su corazón latía con anticipación, tenía una posibilidad. Aun así, no era alivio lo que llenaba la boca de su estómago, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

—Buenos días, vengo en compañía del Oficial Kaizuka—estaba transpirando, los guardias le dieron una mirada larga e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, pero al reparar en sus insignias terminaron por hacerse a un lado.

Adentro el edificio era cavernoso y húmedo, de concreto sin pintar: lo habían construido recientemente. ¿Qué venía a hacer Inaho allí?, siguió caminando por un pasillo estrecho y llegó a una habitación con dos puertas, una estaba cerrada con llave. Al entrar a la otra se encontró con un cuarto de vigilancia, calefaccionado y bien equipado, se acercó a los monitores y

dejó de respirar.

Ahí, en las pantallas podía ver desde diferentes ángulos un cuarto rodeado de vidrio y al interior, en una mesa rectangular con dos sillas estaban doblando unos papeles de colores Inaho y

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Vivo. Con el cabello más largo, con ropa de recluso, más delgado y pálido, pero vivo. Esos ojos aguamarina estaban tan o más despiertos que cuando se reunió con él para entregarle el pendiente que Inaho le había encargado. Inaho también se veía animado, allí, con la persona que casi esclaviza a su planeta.

—Deja de mirarme tanto—escuchó la voz del Conde Saazbaum, lo devolvió a la realidad y se fijó en el monitor principal.

—Has ganado peso, gracias.

—No lo hice por ti—estiró su mano para alcanzar un papel que estaba demasiado cerca de la mano de Inaho para su gusto, cuando había otros, más lejanos. Tan lejanos como él en ese cuarto con una dosis de verdad.

—A esto se le llama origami.

—Lo sé.

—No sabía que sabías.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Quiero saber.

Silencio. Un silencio distinto a los que compartía con él: menos denso, más abierto y blando, lleno de palabras y miradas con significado. Saazbaum levantó un par de grullas, una en cada palma, sonrió.

—Podría llevarlas a….

En un segundo, los papeles estaban en el suelo y el ex dictador de pie haciendo el afán de dar vuelta la mesa, Inaho solo suspiró.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Iba a decir "cuarto", "podría llevarlas a mi cuarto"—procedió ahora a tomar la silla y a levantarla por sobre su cabeza, la lanzó contra una de las paredes de vidrio, parecía ser a prueba de balas—¡Es tu culpa!, vienes y me hablas como a un ser humano y yo olvido que—su respiración empezó agitarse—olvido que

Cayó al suelo víctima de un temblor violento; empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y se preguntó cómo los guardias no había venido a ayudar a Inaho en todo ese tiempo, los gritos habían sido bastante estremecedores. Tampoco había nadie en ese cuarto de control, otra vez sintió latidos erráticos en su pecho, más fuertes a medida que entendía la situación. Pensó en levantarse y dejar ese lugar rápidamente, en olvidarlo todo, en ir mañana a comer como siempre al lugar de siempre con la compañía de Inaho; pero sus piernas se quedaron clavadas al suelo cuando volvió a mirar a la pantalla y lo vio a él inclinado y a Saazbaum Troyard aferrándose a su traje azul marino como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se estaban besando. Casi con desesperación.

—Todo estará bien.

Presenciar esas palabras de promesa lo puso enfermo, o por lo menos, lo llenó de la fuerza necesaria para salir de ahí. Los guardias estaban riendo afuera, se formaron para despedirlo cuando lo vieron.

—¿Todo bien, señor?

—Espléndido trabajo—les respondió lleno de amargura y sarcasmo, ellos no parecieron detectarlo.

—No es un trabajo duro, señor, el prisionero XY569876 no ha presentado problemas desde hace ya varios meses. Además, pronto seremos despedidos porque el Oficial Kaizuka está abogando para tomar la custodia del recluso y mantenerlo en arresto domiciliario.

La sorpresa de que Saazbaum Troyard estuviera vivo si quiera fue reemplazada por la calma con la que ese hombre le daba esa información—¿No tienes rabia o miedo?

—No sabemos quién es el prisionero, señor, pero asumimos que es un marciano. Los únicos que conocen su identidad son unas cuantas personas de su rango que viene periódicamente y los que estaban a cargo de la seguridad.

—¿Estaban?

—El Oficial Kaizuka los despidió, él se hace cargo del prisionero la mayoría del tiempo y no parece tener intención de hacerle daño.

—Eso es bastante arriesgado.

No esperó otra respuesta, caminó apresurado hasta el auto que lo había llevado hasta allá. Otra vez agradeció llevar puesto ese disfraz de fanfarronería noble que le permitió tantas respuestas fáciles, también volvió a recordar el aumento para su chofer que encendió el auto sin hacer preguntas.

—Al aeropuerto

 **.**

No había terminado de recorrer la tierra de todas formas. Después de comprar el pasaje y antes de subirse al avión, le envió un mensaje a Kaizuka Inaho.

 _No terminé mi visita a París y tengo deseos de ver el resto de la tierra, así que no iremos a almorzar juntos por un tiempo. Cuídate._

Cuando iba a botar el celular al cesto de basura más cercano, lo sintió vibrar entre sus manos.

 _Gracias por no decir nada._

No puso evitar sonreír y sentirse un poco estúpido ya que

1)¿Por qué subirse a una torre de metal con la persona que amas te garantizaría una vida junto a ella?

2) El color que mejor combinaba con Kaizuka Inaho no era el azul oscuro ni el negro de la responsabilidad glamorosa bajo el título de héroe sino el verde aguamarina; el rubio cenizo y el color de una sonrisa que no necesitaba de torres en París ni de nada en el mundo para hacer promesas de amor.

Mazuurek guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se subió al avión sintiéndose más liviano.

* * *

Lamento si no era lo que esperaban, la página no tenía la opción del personaje de Maazurek. Lo que encuentro inaceptable, por eso ahora prefiero AO3 (cámbiense de casa, chiquilles).

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta idea desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no podía, así que estoy feliz de sacarla de mi mente POR FIN. Cuando vi la serie, Maazurek me pareció bastante tierno en su enamoramiento hacia Inaho pero después igual terminé picada con él (terminé picada con todos), como sea, ese rencor ya pasó. Fue entretenido escribir desde su punto de vista, como no hay tanta información de él fue como chipe libre, un poco. Gracias por leer 33.


End file.
